rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Chamuel
Chamuel is the leader of the Higher Angels known as The Powers. He is also responsible for wiping out Nephilim children by the order of the Archangel Michael. Biography Chamuel was created, along with the Higher Angels after the Great Old Ones were born and were corrupted by Erebos. Chamuel and the other Higher Angels fought off against the Old Ones and sealed then away in Purgatory. Millions of years later, Chamuel witnessed younger angels were born. He and his fellow Powers were assign as the officers of Heaven and defend the cosmos from evil threats. Chamuel and The Powers were also under the order of the Archangel Michael, who would lead them into battle in future wars. When Lucifer rebelled, the Powers faced off against their arch rivals, The Grigori and defeated them while suffering a few loss. Later on when the First Demon Incursion happened, The Powers fought off against the legions of demons in Hell (Edom), caused by Samael and Lilith. After the Incursion was over, the aftermath left many Nephilim and Hell Spawns scattered all over Earth and sowed mayhem and chaos. They also noticed the Grigori siring children of their own. Chamuel, Michael, and the Powers waited for the Deluge to be over and any remaining Nephilims ans surviving Grigori were to be executed. Chamuel slayed many Nephilims and Hell Spawns. Powers and Abilities Chamuel is the first Powers to be created and is the strongest among his fellow younger Powers siblings. He has all the basic angelic powers but to a higher degree. * Hand to Hand Combat: Chamuel has trained in various hand to hand combat techniques that are infamously dangerous among humanity. * Holy With Light: Chamuel can generate a bright white light and kill anything except only wound Higher Angels Greater Demons on the level of a Marquis and above, Typhon, Ladon, and Smaug in his dragon form, King Level Titans. * Immortality: Chamuel is presumably over a billion years old and was created, along with other Higher Angels, predating him after the Old One's creation. He cannot age or wither. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Angelic Immunity: As a Higher Angel, Chamuel cannot be killed by standard angel blades or Flaming Swords. He can only be killed by Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, and Seraph Blades. Demon Blood cannot kill him like lower angels. Angelic Runes will hardly affect Chamuel and dampen his power. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Chamuel cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. He easily took Zeus's lighting without discomfort when a few common angels were reduced to dust. He commented that it didn't even tickle. * Advanced Smiting: Chamuel is capable of burning the insides of someone by placing his hand on their head. He can effortlessly smite all younger angels except Higher Angels, all demons except for Marquis and above, all monsters except Typhon, Ladon, and Smaug, all deities except King Level Titans, Cyclops, and Hecatoncheires. * Super Strength: Chamuel is by far the physically strongest Powers and angel in the Celestial Hierarchy with only the Archangels surpassing him. He can overwhelm all angels, all demons, all monsters, all deities. He easily overwhelmed Zeus effortlessly. He bear hugged Baldur and easily threw him off the Rainbow Bridge. * Swordsmanship: Chamuel is excellent and the best swordsman in Heaven. he wields two primary Angel Swords (Powers). * Wing Manifestation: Chamuel can unfold his wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allows him to travel to various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: Chamuel can teleport anywhere in the universe within his reach and knowledge. He and his garrison were able to travel to Olympus and Asgard with ease. ** Flight: Chamuel has a pair of wings he can use to ravel at high speeds. His wings are covered in red armor as any Powers. ** Wing Blades: Chamuel can swing his wings fast enough to severe flesh or release feather blades. ** Wing Shield: Chamuel can block all incoming attacks or projectiles by concealing himself with his wings, making it impenetrable to inflict harm. Wearing his Powers armor increased the invulnerability of his wings. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Runes: While Chamuel can break through regular angelic runes meant to confine or dampen him, stronger runes meant to hold Higher Angels can restrain him for a short while. * Magic: Chamuel cannot be killed by magic or even high level magic. It can only harm or restrain him. Destroying Beings * Alexandra Sunday: Alexandra can easily destroy Chamuel. * Cambion: Chamuel can kill any Cambion except Empowered Cambions or Arch-Cambions as they can destroy him. * Higher Angels: Chamuel can physically overwhelm any angel, including Cherubim and Seraphim, however he cannot outmatch them in other factors and can still kill him. * Nephilim: Chamuel can overwhelm all Nephilims except by those that are sired by Higher Angels such as a Dominion, Watcher, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphim. An Arch-Nephilim can destroy him. Chamuel was able to kill off Eliouds since they are young and had no idea on how to use their powers at full potential. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Chamuel effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy Chamuel with ease. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Chamuel can only be harmed or killed by Seraph Blades, Cherubim Bow and Arrows, and Angel Swords. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Weapons of a Primordial Species can harm and destroy Chamuel. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Angels Category:High Tier Angels Category:Higher Angels Category:Strongest of Species Category:Powers Category:Alive Category:God's Creations Category:Villain